paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Bridge
Green Bridge is a heist in PAYDAY: The Heist. The intent of the heist is to free the son of a wealthy Chinese businessman from a prisoner transport. The crew must escort the Chinese prisoner past law enforcement for a daring skyward extraction, executed by George the airplane pilot, via skyhook. After which the crew must escape themselves by fighting their way to a set of pre-planted diving gear. Overview The heist starts with one of the crew activating an explosive that is intended to stop the movement of a prison caravan transporting prisoners. The explosion detonates a passing tanker, which in turn blows the bridge in two, sending one of the prison transports teetering near the edge. Once the prison guards and police have been dealt with, the crew must attach saws onto the four doors of the vehicles. The crew must defend themselves from waves of police attacking from the far end of the bridge and helicopter insertions. The saws will finish independently depending on when they were installed. The VIP is randomly sitting on one of the vehicles, and is the only visibly Chinese prisoner. The crew must escort the VIP across the bridge to the top of some scaffolding, and attach him to a Fulton balloon system. George the plane pilot then arrives and picks him up, though it is possible for him to miss the first time and the balloon system would need to be reset. Once the VIP is secured, the crew must make their way down the scaffolding to the far end of the bridge, through the one final wave of police, to a set of diving gear which they will use to make their escape. Walkthrough Objectives Trivia * According to an unused texture file, this heist was originally supposed to be set during daytime and is sunny rather than rainy. *Green Bridge is considered to be one of the more difficult heists in the game. *There is a random event on all difficulties where the fourth transport will slide down the destroyed end of the bridge until just before going over the edge. While it is sliding, the saw cannot be placed. If this event occurs, the VIP will not be inside this transport. *George the plane pilot can sometimes miss the balloon the first time, requiring the crew to increase its altitude. Because of this possibility, the crew cannot leave the VIP early and use that time to make their way to the extraction point and avoid the final wave. However, George always succeeds on the second try, so it is safe for the crew to start heading down the scaffolding immediately once the balloon is readjusted. *The prisoners count as civilians. The armored van they sit in are perfect positions to keep hostages since law enforcers will have to maneuver around the vehicle to get to them, which makes them vulnerable to gunfire. *Even after placing the prisoner on the chair, the player can still tell him to move. This has to be done before popping the signal balloon. *This was the only heist in either of the PAYDAY games to feature rain until PAYDAY 2's Meltdown heist. *If "Giant" is found before all four prison transport vehicles are opened, Bain will tell the crew to check the remaining vehicles for the prisoner once the saws are done on them. Moreover, if the VIP has been highlighted when saw on the transport that slided is broken, then the saws themselves will disappear but the interaction for that saw will remain there and Bain will keep reminding you that the saw is broken. Gallery GreenBridge scaffolding middle.jpg GreenBridge scaffolding across.jpg Payday-the-heist-green-bridge.jpg GreenBridge prisoner in chair.jpg GreenBridge plane.jpg Video PAYDAY The Heist Soundtrack - Stone Cold (Green Bridge)|Stone Cold (Green Bridge Theme) Category:Green Bridge Category:PAYDAY 1